My Memories With You
by MixYoonFm
Summary: "Jika sinterklas itu benar-benar ada, aku hanya ingin kau sebagai hadiah natalku. Agar kau dapat menemaniku selamanya". Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

**-My Memories With You - Teaser**

Author: Cha102309

Rate: T to M

Genre: Yaoi,Romance,Sad

Main Cast: -Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)

- Kim Jong In (Kai)

-All EXO member

_**``~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o**_

_**24 December 2012**_

_Sang surya telah menampakkan sinar hangatnya pagi itu. Gemuruh langkah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut terdengar memecah suasana pagi yang hening tersebut. _

_ "Gawat! Aku sudah terlambat, kuharap dia masih berada di sana"._

_Namja itu mendengus kesal sembari terus berdoa agar namja pujaannya tidak pergi karena ia sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dengan terus berlari._

_**_"Baekhyun~ah"_**_

_**24 December 2013**_

_** "**__Aku membencimu! Mengapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku?". Tanya namja manis itu di sela isak tangisnya._

_ "Diamlah Baek! Aku sedang menyetir!". Jawab namja bernamja Chanyeol tersebut._

_ "TIDAK! Jawab aku PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriak namja bermarga Byun tersebut frustasi sembari meraih setir yang tengah dikendalikan oleh namjachingunya itu._

_ "YA! Hentikan! Hentikan Byun Baekhyun! AAaaa…!"._

_** _"Cha-Chanyeol~ah….! Andwae….!"._**_

_**``~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o"~o**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-My Memories With You -**

Author: Cha102309

Rate: T to M

Genre: Yaoi,Romance,Sad

Main Cast: -Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)

- Kim Jong In (Kai)

-All EXO member

**Disclaimer:** Ini ff karya milik author yg diadaptasi dari film Korea yg judulnya author Chan lupa dengan pengubahan dan tambahan isi sesuai kehendak Chan. Kalau ada yg tau judulnya kasih tau Chan ne.. Gomawo

**Summary**: **_"Jika sinterklas itu benar-benar ada, aku hanya ingin kau sebagai hadiah natalku. Agar kau dapat menemaniku selamanya". _Chanyeol__**

***24 December 2012***

Sang surya telah menampakkan sinar hangatnya pagi itu. Gemuruh langkah lari seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut terdengar memecah suasana pagi yang hening di Universitas tersebut. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kekhawatiran. Janji yang ia buat sendiri dengan seseorang dengan mudahnya terlupakan, terbuai dengan permainan komputer yang tadinya ia mainkan bersama sepupunya di apartement miliknya.

Karna itulah ia merutuki dirinya sendiri disepanjang perjalanan atas kebodohan yang ia perbuat sendiri. Ia menyesal telah bermain permainan tersebut bersama sepupunya. Jika saja ia tak terhasut perkataan sepupunya tersebut, ia tak akan terlambat untuk menemui `seseorang` sesuai dengan janji yang ia buat sendiri kemarin. Lebih tepatnya terlambat untuk menemui namja yang ia sukai, Oh tidak lebih tepatnya lagi adalah namja yang ia cintai.

Namja itu mendengus kesal_Terus bedoa agar namja itu masih menunggunya.

Namja bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata itu mempercepat larinya ketika sudah mendekati taman belakang SM University, tempatnya melanjutkan pendidikannya saat ini. Tempat dimana namja manisnya berada untuk bertemu dengannya . Dilihatnya jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

`Gawat! Aku sudah sangat terlambat.. Aku harap dia masih berada di sana`. Batin namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

Masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, juga keringat yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Chanyeol menghentikan laju larinya saat ia menemukn sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi objek fikirannya.

Namja itu_Baekhyun, terlihat tengah duduk manis di salah satu bangku taman dengan ekspresi yng menggelikan menurut Chanyeol. Sebentar-sebentar Baekhyun akan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya serta menggumamkan perkataan yang tak dapat Chanyeol dengar. Chanyeol sudah hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang satu itu, itu tandanya namja yang senang menggunakan _eyeliner_ tersebut telah melampaui batas kesabarannya akibat terlalu lama menunggu kedatangannya.

"Baekhyun~ah". Panggil Chanyeol setelah berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Namja yang dipanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol~ah darimana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali?. Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, ada masalah dengan mobilku tadi. Apakah lama?". Ucap Chanyeol dengan kebohongan di dalamnya.

Tak mungkin bagi seorang Chanyeol untuk mengatakan bahwa ia terlambat karena sebuah `_permainan komputer'. _Bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan menceramahinya habis-habisan ditambah dengan satu minggu Baekhyun tidak akan berbicara dengannya. Oh itu bukan hal yang baik,fikir Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama di sini, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?". Tanya Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol membeku ketika mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Entahlah, ia merasa tak bertenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan fikirannya, berkutat dengan serangkaian kata yang bertebaran di otak cerdasnya demi kesempurnaan dari apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Chanyeol~ah..". Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat melamun.

"Isshh..'. Dengus Baekhyun kesal.

Lama mereka saling terdiam, hingga tepukan Chanyeol di bahu Baekhyun menyadarkan namja ber_eyeliner_ itu yang ternyata ikut melamun seperi dirinya.

"Baek.."

"Hnn"

"Astaga Baek, aku mencoba berbicara serius di sini". Kesal Chanyeol.

"Ahh ne ne, mian apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?".

Tak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol?". Panggil Baekhyun yang merasa aneh karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawabnya melainkan hanya menatapnya intens. Namun, Chanyeol hanya menampakkan senyum misteriusnya lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Baek..". Ucap Chanyeol seraya berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun, menatap lekat kedua mata bening milik namja yang telah diincarnya setahun ini. Mencoba menjalin kontak mata agar apa yang akan ia katakan dapat Baekhyun pahami dengan benar.

"Aku hanya akan mengucapkan ini sekali, jadi dengarkan aku dengan baik arra?". Jelas Chanyeol yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Setelah benar-benar yakin Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggamnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tengah bersusah payah menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun dikarenakan tingkah lakunya sejak tadi.

" Baek, jadilah namjachinguku..".

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak karuan menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Begitu juga Baekhyun, ia tak menyangka bahwa hal `penting` yang Chanyeol ingin katakan kemarin adalah hal ini.

Lama Baekhyun terdiam karena shock, mencoba mencerna dengan baik kata-kata Chanyeol barusan.

"Hey, jawab aku".

Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Aku.. Chanyeol~ah"

"Ne..?"

"Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa". Chanyeol meghela nafas.

"Aku tahu akan seperti ini, mianhae aku telah lancang padamu". Ucap Chanyeol yang tengah menudukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu Yeol, aku..aku hanya,.."

"Sudahlah Baek tak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk menjawabku". Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Mianhae geurigo saranghae Baekhyun~ah, selamat tinggal". Ucap Chanyeol terakhir kali sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu". Baekhyun berdiri. "Aku akan menjawabnya".

Chanyeol tak bergeming menunggu kelanjutan kata-katadari Baekhyun.

"Aku mau, aku mau menjadi namjachingumu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku".

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia berjalan menghampiri namja manis itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Terima kasih Baek". Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya lebih erat.

-My Memories With You Chapter 1 Fin-

TBC...

Yayyy akhirnya Chapter satu M2WY berhasil Chan update, setelah mengalami WB selama hampir 5 bulan,semoga gak ngecewain ne. Di chap ini sengaja Chan bikin pendek. Gomawo untuk yang udah review. Kalian adalah orang yang pertama yang review di ff Chan yang ini... You`re the special person for me... See You next chap...

#SIGN*Chan


End file.
